Video
by I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs
Summary: Watching Union J's video left Mindy with some burning sensations- i mean questions. Questions that could only be answered by Dave.


"..what the fuck was that..?"

Mindy McCready steadied her breath as she gripped down hard on her sweater, hoping it would somehow easy the aching in between her legs. She thought she'd seen it all... Every damn thing a guy could try on her whenever she chanced upon those saucy videos on whatever erotic website it was on. Out of curiosity of course. She always thought it was disgusting and animalistic, the way people fucked. But this time it was different, and throughout the entire time she was watching the video Brooke had forced her to, it changed her view on guys altogether. Teenage guys. And that wasn't the only thing that was beginning to change it.

She excused herself before anything else happened, ignoring whatever it is Brooke was trying to say to get her to accept and embrace her hormonal reactions. But she knew that if she had stayed any longer, she probably would've came onto everyone else in the room.

* * *

"Hwutchaa!"

Dave karate kicked the air in front of an incapacitated thug who had suffered an all too humiliating defeat.

"And that, my friend, is why you don't mess around with kickass!"

The thug glared at him.

"Because anyone who does," Dave displayed a few more of his comical karate moves, which was made a dozen times sillier coupled with his high pitched karate screams, "will get his ass kicked!"

An awkward silence filled the air.

"I'm working on it asshole," he said before delivering a final knockout blow on the thug to make sure he doesn't crawl out of the alley and draw attention. At least not until tomorrow. Dave sighed. Having kicked enough asses for the night, he decided to hit the hay.

"He reached the front yard of his house in a matter of minutes and stealthily climbed up the roof and into his bedroom, ready to jump on to the safe haven he called bed, however some thing was amiss, and he sensed it. An all too familiar scent, a white figure gleaming in the moonlight at the corner of his room, how his window was already open before he came in- wait a minute.. A white figure!? But before he could even react, a projectile came flying toward him at top speed. Still being in his 'kickass' mode, his reflexes allowed him to catch it. His reflexes however, did not prepare him for the searing pain on his hand.

"Arghhh... STAPLER?!" he screamed.

The lights came on.

"M-mindy?"

"Shhhh shhh," the girl hushed him and backed him up against the wall.

"Couldn't you just, i dont know... Not throw stuff at me? And greet me like normal people do?" he whispered loudly, suddenly remembering that his scream prior to that could have woken up his Dad.

"I know," she said in a matter of fact tone, "but where's the fun in that?" Mindy grinned as she moved away from him.

"Ow, god damn, this is the most pain I've ever experienced," Dave removed the staple bullet etched in his skin, "what do you want?"

Mindy stalled for abit, mulling over the words that were already at the tip of her tongue. She decided for a diversion first. "To talk, maybe catch up abit, I haven't had a real conversation with you in ages Dave."

Horrible diversion.

"We haven't had a real conversation ever," Dave shot her a suspiciously stupid look.

"Look," Mindy put away the facade, realising that indeed they never had a conversation about anything other than crime fighting, "I saw a video earlier today and I... And I want to know what's happening to me."

"What video?"

"It was just a bunch of guys singing and it was normal at first, until they started closing up on their faces and their bodies and their... Lips," Mindy could already feel her body tensing up, mentally replaying the video in her head. She ran her hands up her sides before folding her arms. She could feel herself blushing, thank god for the poor lighting in Dave's room. Dave scoffed, knowing all too well what she was going through.

"Mindy, what you're going through is completely normal. You were simply turned on," Dave took off his mask and began taking off his equipment, save for the wetsuit.

Not getting a response, Dave began talking again, "like you know, horny. Feeling like you want to have sex. Or maybe since you're a little too young for that, kiss someone and have them kiss you back. It's all part of growing up Mindy, you'll catch on."

'Too young for that? Please,' Mindy thought. Nothing was too mature for Hitgirl. But she chose to keep those thoughts unsaid.

Dave managed to get all his equipment off except for his suit, and finally looked up at Mindy. She had this weird look on her face, and it seemed that in the time he was talking she had narrowed the gap between them.

"So is that it..? Or did you have something else? Because I need to take this suit off and I think what's under might be a bit too much for your immature mind to handle" Dave said as he basked in the deadliest of stares Mindy was giving him. He loved teasing her.

If there was one thing Dave should've picked up by then, it was that Mindy McCready never backs down from a challenge. What was supposed to be a deathly glare quickly transformed into a look of pure lust.

"I'll show you mature, Dave."

Dave looked up, only to find Mindy's lips pressing fervently against his.


End file.
